gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
TitanWatch
TitanWatch is a first person shooter and a crossover between Titanfall and Overwatch. Story Set after the events of Titanfall 2, the war between the IMC and Militia is intensifying and the IMC is growing impatient. In a bid to turn the war in their favor, the IMC contacted Overwatch who had been neutral throughout the whole conflict, for aid. Now Militia pilot, Jonas Reyes, along with his titan, VT-1442, are doing a scouting patrol when they witnessed Overwatch attack a militia patrol. Jonas tries to warn Overwatch that they had been set up by the IMC but also dealing a shadow from his past. At the same time, Meka pilot, Hana “D.va” Song, witnessed a fight between IMC and Militia titans. Eventually she stumbles on another vanguard-class titan not far, low on power. As soon as she got the titan online, it introduced itself as BN-9591. BN is part of a Militia recon group along with its pilot who hasn’t reported back. BN also warns D.va that the IMC are reported to conducting various suspicious activity in the area, and BN is ordered to wait for its pilot. But D.va says that the IMC would be doing whatever it is their planning by then, and wants to help, even asking to be its pilot for the time being until they find BN's actual pilot. Eventually, BN agrees, and now the formed duo must figure out what the IMC are planning, all the while fighting through both IMC and mercenaries. Along the way, both characters cross paths seeing one character's story from the other's perspective. Gameplay The game switches between Jonas and D.va between chapters with each focusing on the characters’ different perspective. The levels themselves are open but linear with different paths the lead to point A to point B with some hidden nooks and crannies as well. The game also utilizes the free running movement system from Titanfall 2. There are also times where players have to use stealth when encountering large numbers of enemies or commanders who when spotted you, will keep calling in reinforcements until they are eliminated. The game does not employ regenerating health instead the game uses a fixed health and armor system. Players can find health and armor upgrades throughout the level which increases overall health and armor. There are also hidden collectibles and secrets scattered throughout each level. Such as data logs and audio logs for lore and backstory, as well as tiny titan figurines for weapons and character models. There are different weapons to use including various types of assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, sniper rifles, submachine guns, shotguns, anti-titan weapons, and others, including different types of grenades and gear as well. Players can find upgrades for weapons throughout each level. Players can also hop inside the titans and the titans control very different from Jonas and D.va in that they are lumbering and not very agile given their size. Players can call the titans and can hop inside the them at anytime. Players can switch between different titan loadouts, each with a primary weapon and special abilities. Titans can also be upgraded. Category:Crossover Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover video games Category:First-Person Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Titanfall Category:Video Games __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Nintendo Switch Games